


Band of Lovers

by AdmiralCrunch



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Anal Play, Bad Jokes, Band Fic, Big Gay Love Story, Biker Kim Taehyung, Bittersweet, Chaptered, Consensual, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Jeon Jungkook, Hidden Feelings, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Punk Kim Namjoon, Punk Kim Taehyung, Punk Park Jimin, Seokjin's dad jokes, Sex, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, slutty Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralCrunch/pseuds/AdmiralCrunch
Summary: (Alternate Universe: Band Class)College freshman Jeon Jungkook is an aspiring gamer and musician, dedicating time to perfecting his craft. The rest of his time is spent admiring his multi-year crush, Park Jimin. His punk crush is rather popular, part of a trio with fellow punks, Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon. Fighting against his feelings for the popular student, he assures himself that there is no way the two would get together, hoping to quell his emotions. However, a shocking revelation from Taehyung sends Jungkook into a downwards spiral of panicking and anxiety, deciding that acting on his feelings is the only way to rid him of the internal battle going on inside him
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	Band of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello twitter moots. This is all because of y'all, so if anything happens, I blame you)

A room sits dark and silent. Only thing that occupies the room is chairs and fans. That is, until the door opens, and in walks the aspiring musician, Jungkook. In his hand, is his deconstructed flute, currently in its case. Decked out in a grey Adidas sweatshirt and matching pants, the cool breeze of the empty room rather pleases him. He looks down at his phone, sighing at the shining 12:16 on it. 14 minutes early. As usual. Of course in a class full of fellow college freshmen and sophomores, no one would actually show up early other than him. Walking in, he takes the first seat available, setting his case down next to him, and letting his daydreams take over. Whatever that’s currently playing is his AirPods dictate what’s going on in his head. Being energized, to sexualized, to emotional, his playlist sends him through a trip. His music muffles itself, as a text arrives onto his device. Looking at it, he becomes interested as it is a picture from his best friend, Hoseok.

  
  
  
He slides his phone back into his pocket, then letting out a deep sigh of irritation. Irritated by the fact that Hoseok knew in the first place. Without even directly telling him, his friend knew that he had a crush on Jimin. It’s been that way for a while. Of course JK isn’t able to pull himself to actually say anything though. He has Jimin’s number. Only from the fact that everyone in the class had each other’s numbers. Having his crush’s number would usually be a good thing, but he almost never used it. Their few conversations only consisted of Jimin asking JK school related questions, and to borrow his streaming service accounts. Which he was more than happy to lend him. The main thing stopping the wishful lover from actually making a move, other than his shyness, was Jimin’s popularity. His name was known almost school-wide. His looks, sly way of talking, and adequate dressing style make him entirely wooing to men and women alike. All these thoughts get to the freshman’s mind waves, as he rubs his head in his hands. The thoughts were also enough to make enough time pass for the backdoor to be banged on heavily. Finally noticing it, he bolts from his chair, and shoves open the back door. 

“ God damn, don't kill me!” Hoseok is pushed back by the door. 

“ Sorry. I didn’t hear you” JK steadily apologizes, removing his airpods from his ears. 

“ Yeah sure. Anyways, I’ve got some folks with me.” His friend steps aside, revealing Namjoon, Yoongi, and most importantly, Jimin, all standing by him. 

JK freezes. Looking at Jimin, Hoseok’s text now made sense. Tight fitting black jeans, an equally tight black undershirt with a jean jacket on top, and shin high boots are what make up his crush’s attire. For today he seems to be rocking black hair (though the color changes like everyday so it doesn’t matter), and a black ringed hat. By the time he stops admiring the styled individual, everyone except for Jimin has made it into the room. He looks around, finally taking his eyes and attention off of him. The sound of Jimin’s chuckle rings louder than it probably actually did. But it continues bouncing into JK’s ears. Did Jimin see him looking at him? Does he know he likes him? What would he think? Doesn’t matter, since Jimin walks right by him, and into the room. JK finally lets go of the door, and walks back to his seat. He opens his case, and begins to put together his flute. Hoseok does the same with his saxophone, Namjoon with his drumset, Jimin with his clarinet, Yoongi with his euphonium, and Jin with his piccolo. 

“ Jin-hyung? When’d you get here?” JK asks.

“ While you were opening the back door for everyone else. I just came through the front door like a civilized person” The only Junior class student responds. 

“ Civilized? Be quiet you nerd” Jimin says. 

“ Heh. Don’t even get me started on you Jimin” Jin says, finishing his instrument construction. 

“ Yeah it’ll end that same way it did last time” the clarinet player responds, accompanying his words with a wink, then going back to tightening his instrument. Hoseok finds his seat right by JK. 

“ What’s up?” Hoseok asks.

“ Nothing really” the freshman sets his flute on his lap. 

“ So...what’d I tell you? He’s looking pretty good, right?” Hoseok leans over to JK, talking quieter into his ear.

“ Yeah…” JK begins looking straight at Jimin, who has completed putting together his instrument, and has begun to warm up. He watches as Jimin delicately plays his clarinet. The sight of his crush holding his long instrument against his lips does undesirable things to his groin area. He tightly holds his flute on his lap, hoping to hide his ever so growing erection. This isn’t the first time this has happened. JK’s mix of emotions whenever he sees Jimin also rushes typically finds themselves going down to his crotch too. Wearing sweatpants doesn’t seem like a good idea to him anymore. However, he must prevail. His attention is broken when their professor walks in. Everyone stands, and gives a greeting bow. 

“ Hello professor” They all greet, before sitting back down in their chairs.

“ Greetings class” The professor returns the bow. “ It’s nice to see all of you in class on time. Something must be in the air”

“ Spring?” Hoseok eagerly answers. 

“ Oh right, it is the first day of spring. Guess we should just take the day off” The professor jokes. Before even finishing the statement, Jimin is out of his seat. 

“ Oh you’re joking” The standing student sighs. The rest of the students laugh at the situation, as he slowly sits back in his seat, seeming to be flustered. Seeing him acting in any way that wasn’t ‘slick’ got to JK, and wanted to give him a hug. Jimin just stares at the floor, looking on blankly. Almost a minute passes of the professor readying his material, as all the others engage in their own conversations, except for Jimin, who looks at his phone. “ I gotta go piss” Jimin says as he gets up, sets down his instrument and walks out the room. 

“ Now, if all that’s done. I have an announcement. At some point in the future, we will be having a full class meeting, with all the other sections of the band participating. I don’t have a set date for this, but do look forward to that soon”

Hearing the professor say this reminded JK that the other sections of the band even existed. For the longest he’s been used to just the seven of them being in their out sub-section, with all the others in their respective ones. Why these exact seven were picked for the group, when their instruments are almost all entirely different, isn’t known. But the seven of them had all formed friendships with each other. Some more than others, each having their own subgroups with each other. JK and Hoseok have been friends for a couple years now, beginning in middle school. Yoongi and Jin seem to have a similar bond, which fits seeing as they are the two oldest in their class. Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung are “the trio”. They all like the same things, almost dress the same, and are almost always seen together. However, it seems Jimin and Tae have the deepest relationship of them. They grew up together, and are pretty much each other’s ‘soulmate’. Looking up from his thoughts, JK finally realizes something. Which the professor points out before he can.

“ Has anyone seen Taehyung?” The professor asks. The students look around, finally noticing the lack of their seventh. “ Was he here before?”

“ No he wasn’t. Maybe he crashed on that motorcycle he drives all the time” Jin slyly remarks. Though they weren’t the best of friends, JK always admired Tae’s bike. He put a lot of effort into it, so him driving it all the time was justified. It fits his whole ‘biker’ vibe he gives off. He always dresses even more punk than Jimin does. Though he isn’t attracted to him, JK can definitely compliment him on his looks, though never to his face.

“ Well for the piece today we need his guitar part, so if he doesn’t show up I’ll need one of you to go get mine from one of the back rooms.” The professor says.

“ Namjoon, you seen him?” Jin asks the only member of the ‘trio’ left in the room. 

“ Actually, no, I haven’t. He may have just slept in or something” Namjoon shrugs, glancing at his phone just in case. 

“ Yeah just go get the guitar” Jin sighs. 

“ I can grab it for you” JK offers. He was always keen on going to the back rooms, if not just to admire all the excess, new and old instruments alike. It was an eye opener sometimes. The professor just nods, allowing JK to leave. He sets down his flute and leaves, exiting the room promptly. His ears ring of silence, as the thick doors from the band room block all sounds from inside. It’s not a long walk between the band rooms and the backrooms. It’s a rather relieving walkthrough. The quiet ambiance of the hall is something JK has always been a fan of. Arriving at the first door, he twists the nadle and opens it, stepping in. The lights turn on automatically, revealing the many shelves completely filled with old instruments. The room stretches down quite a bit, repeating with shelves that stretch all the way to the ceiling. The only sound he can hear is his own footsteps, and the sound of the bar lights illuminating. JK keeps note that all the instruments are percussion, and stops hallways. 

_ ‘No way it’d be in here’ _ He thinks to himself, as he turns in leaves. Taking a few steps down the hall brings him to room two. Stepping in and peeking as the lights turn on, he sees rows of wind instruments. ‘ _ No reason to even look’  _ he closes the door, and steps down to the last room. Repeating what he did with the last room, he looks, seeing all stringed instruments. ‘Bingo’, he walks into the room. Looking down the rows and finding the guitars. Shuffling through the names, he finds the name of his professor,  _ Bang Si-hyuk _ , written on the tag of one of the instruments. Nodding to himself, he grabs the bag, carefully removing it from the shelf, and turning to take his leave. He pauses though, looking up at the lights.  _ ‘These were already on when I came in?’ _ he thinks as he walks deeper into the room. ‘ _ Is there anyone else in here?’  _ he searches through the rows. A faint noise has been picked up in his ears. Barely being able to hear it, he steps closer to where he thinks it’s coming from. The sound’s starts to pick up volume, and speed? It sounds as though someone is choking, maybe even gagging. Whatever it was, there was DEFINITELY someone else in the room. He continues to walk through the aisles, looking down each individual row. If someone WAS indeed choking, they would need help.

JK’s hopeful bout of bravery comes to an end though, as he finally finds the source of the noise. Looking down one of the aisles, he spots Jimin. Not just Jimin though, also their missing seventh, Taehyung. Jimin is on his knees, face deep into Tae’s crotch, with both of his hands on the back of Jimin’s head. He begins to use Jimin’s head, rapidly shoving his face up and down his penis. The source of the gagging sound answers itself to be Taehyung seemingly forcefully making Jimin pleasure his crotch. JK freezes momentarily, shockingly looking on at the encounter. Neither of the two lovers even notice him looking at them. Feeling his face being overcome by redness and almost ready to burst into tears, he turns, quietly yet quickly, making himself scarce of the room. He quietly makes his way down the halls and toward the room.  _ ‘What did I just witness? Was that really what it looked like? Was Taehyung forcing Jimin to do that? Did Jimin need help?’  _ these thoughts and more bounced around in JK’s head, hard enough to start to give him a headache. He could almost hear his heart beating at a probably unhealthily fast rate. Coming face to face with the band room entrance, he just stands there. There’s no way he can enter the room right now. He can feel the emotion on his face, and he knows the others would be able to tell something was wrong. 

JK stands by the door for over a minute, resting his head against the door. Slight murmurs from the class inside can be heard in the room. He wanted to just turn and leave. Go back home and be alone. But he knew that wasn’t possible. He looks at the guitar in his hands, and takes a deep sigh before twist the doorknob and walking in. Ignoring the couple people who are looking at him, he walks straight to the professor and hands him his instrument. 

“ Why thank you Jungkook” the professor slightly bows, as he begins to unzip his instrument bag. “ By the way, did you happen to see Jimin out there? He’s taking a bit long at that bathroom trip” Jungkook freezes for a moment, heartbeat beginning to swell again.

“ No. No I didn’t” He lies, before taking his seat and quietly picking up his flute. The flustered student stares at the floor, not speaking a word to his friend next to him, who may be speaking to him, and he wouldn’t know. All he attention is going into taking his mind off what he saw. An unknown amount of time passes. It is just long enough for the entrance to reopen, and notice Jimin walk back into the room, causing him to sit completely still as his heart drops a second time. 

“ Ah, you’re finally back” The professor remarks, tuning his guitar. 

“ Yeah, the closest bathroom was locked, had to go to the other side of the building.” Jimin fluidly lies. It seemed natural for him to lie like that, as he takes his seat and holds his clarinet in his hands. Now everytime he looked at him, JK could only think about Taehyung. The way Jimin is holding his clarinet, is that the same way he holds Tae’s….instrument. Watching Jimin straighten up his hair made him think about how Tae had his big hands wrapped in it, treating him however he liked. Most importantly though, for those two to be doing something like, most likely means they were dating. The thought of that makes JK continue to sit in silence for the rest of class, only periodically looking across at Jimin, who acts like nothing happened. As soon as the professor dismisses the class, the gutted wishful lover takes his leave, going straight home. 

Tossing his bag onto the floor, he flops straight down onto his bed. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t. All he could think about was Tae and Jimin. All the years of his crushing over his bandmate, and it resulted in Tae being down his throat. He sits up in his bed, looking at his phone. He scrolls through blankly, not even reading anything he scrolls by. In replacement for his would be tears that can’t appear, his eyes start to get heavy. Before he knows it he’s on his back, fast asleep. He opens his eyes, finding himself standing right back in the storage room. Against his will, he lets out a moan. This prompts him to look down, spotting Jimin, sliding his mouth up and down his penis. Unable to figure out what’s going on, he lets him be. The sight of his crush pleasing his crotch isn’t one he wanted to stop. Several minutes pass, of just the sound of Jimin’s working. Looking back down at him, he watches as Jimin looks up, staring him directly in the eyes. This was all JK needed to end the experience. 

He opens his eyes again, this time finally being in his bed. Looking around, he doesn’t see Jimin, or the storage room. What he does see though is a giant stain in the crotch area of his sweats. An audible groan releases out of his mouth, as he quickly reaches for his phone, looking at it. 4:15. Somehow almost three hours have passed since he took his sleep. Unlocking his phone, he goes to his messenger app, knowing what must be done. 

  


Letting his phone fall out of his hands, JK sits still, pondering what Tae has revealed to him. “ _ He must be lying. Jimin isn’t like that. Is he? Sure a lot of people want him, but there’s no way that everyone in their section not only want him, but got him? It has to be a way for Tae to just avoid telling me that they’re dating. It has to be. But then again, why would he avoid telling me? He can’t be telling the truth. He can’t be _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a thing. I actually really enjoyed writing this one, but whether that means it's good or not is up to you. I do have several chapters of this planned already, so I hope you stick around to read the rest :(


End file.
